


The wind

by petitepute



Series: Elements of life/عناصر زندگی [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom, persian - Fandom, society - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, LGBT, Life - Freeform, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Short Story, We, cry, she, shortstory, ال جی بی تی, داستان کوتاه, فارسی
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepute/pseuds/petitepute
Summary: و من برای اولین بار از باد بدم آمد.
Relationships: GxG - Relationship, wlw - Relationship
Series: Elements of life/عناصر زندگی [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825687
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

باد سردی می وزید... در قهوه‌خانه را می کوباند و می رفت و باز می کوباند... باد محتاج توجه بود... او همیشه از باد خوشش می آمد. خود را رقصان و پر جنب‌و‌جوش نشان می داد اما در درون سردی خالص بود... غم درونش، برگ ها را چنان تکان می‌داد، که اصلا با شخصیتش هماهنگ نبود. باد درد داشت؟  
خیلی دوست داشت احساس برگ ها را هنگام برخورد به باد بفهمد. قلبش با گذشت هر ثانیه بیشتر فشرده می‌شد... یعنی کجا بود؟ یعنی هرگز نمی‌آمد تا بار دیگر طعم نگاهش را با چشم هایش احساس کند؟ نمی‌آمد تا پر حرفی هایش را در سکوت زندگی ادامه دهد؟  
ساعت تیک ناک می کرد. تق تق عقربه ها با ضربان قلبش هماهنگ شده بود... چشم هایش به هر طرف می گشت و کل قهوه‌خانه را کنجکاوانه می کاوید...  
اما اثری از او نبود. کجا می توانست باشد؟ صدای محو حرف‌زدن مردم، در گوشش می‌پیچید... انگار پرده‌ی‌گوشش طبلی بود و آنها با ظلم به آن می کوبیدند. باد زد و در کافه باز شد و باز هم کوبیده شد. مورمورش شد... شاید از سردی باد، شاید از حس ناامیدی نبودن او... امید به آمدن او... واهی بود.

**از امید های** **واهی** **بدش می آمد...**


	2. 2

مثل اولین روز آشناییشان، پشت سر هم قهوه سفارش می‌داد. آن دفعه بدلیل غم فراق... این دفعه...  
این دفعه چرا؟ صبر کردن؟ ناامیدی؟ بدبختی؟ صدای آرام بسته شدن در، او را به خود آورد... او آنجا بود. بار دیگر با نگاه به آن چشم های قهوه‌ای امیدش به زندگی برگشت...  
قلبش تندتد تپید و گونه‌هایش دیگر یخ زده ننمود. لبخند ریزی گوشه لب داشت.  
-سلام.  
+سلام! چقدر دیر کردی!  
-من همیشه دیر می کنم. باد برگ ها را به جلو هل می‌دهد، مرا به غم  
+مگر اینکه پیش او بروی...  
با این حرف، سایه ای صورتش را پوشاند... برای لحظه ای اگر به چشمانش نگاه می‌کردی احساساتش را نمی‌فهمیدی.  
-باد تازیانه است. ربطی ندارد که پیش او بروم یا پیش آدم مرموزی مثل تو بیایم.  
+من مرموزم؟  
او سکوت کرد... گاهی سکوت دردناک‌ترین جوابیست که یک انسان می‌تواند داشته باشد.  
+بگذریم...  
-نه! حرفت را بزن. من نیامده ام تا یک قهوه بخورم و از کنارت نشستن لذت ببرم.  
او صدمه می‌زد... او ضربه می‌زد... او دردناک بود...  
از او بدش می‌آمد...  
از او خوشش می‌آمد...  
او حقیرش می‌کرد...  
او با‌ارزشش می کرد...  
+تو مثل یک گردنبند از دست رفته ای...  
چکیده‌ای از افکارش را نا‌خواسته به زبان آورد.  
-من هرگز برای چیز های از دست داده غصه نمی‌خورم!  
+تو درک نمی‌کنی.  
-موهایت را کوتاه کردی....  
+مگر از موهای کوتاه خوشت نمی آید؟ موهای کوتاه او... مجذوبت می کند.  
پوزخند دردناکی زد.  
-تو با او فرق داری بفهم!  
عصبانی می شوم... مشتی می کوبم به میز... توجه همه به من معطوف می شود... از توجه و ترحم بدم می‌آید...  
-تو کیستی؟  
+من کسی هستم که دوست دارم جای او باشم!  
-اما با تمام تلاشت هم نمی‌شوی!   
گذاشت و رفت..

**من** **کیستم** **...؟**


	3. 3

چندی بعد از وقتی که چنان مرا به حال خود رها کرد، من هم با پرداخت حساب از کافه بیرون زدم. من کیستم؟  
من کیستم؟  
من کیستم؟  
من کیستم؟  
برگ های پاییزی زیر‌پایم خش‌خش می کرد... برای اولین بار از پاییز و بادهایش خوشم نیامد. باد تازیانه می زند... وحشی‌ست...  
اما مگر من عاشق وحشی بودنش نشدم؟ او...  
لبخند تلخی زدم.  
چرا من معشوقش نیستم؟ مگر من چه کم دارم؟  
صدایی در مغزم می‌پیچید: تو _او بودن_ را کم داری...  
صدا اکو می شد... قطع نمی شد، قطع نمی شد! فریاد زدم اما صدا بیرون نیامد.  
چشم هایم می‌سوزد. از تازیانه باد است، خشک شده اند حتما! تند تند پلک می‌زنم...  
اما نه... من گریه نمی‌کنم! می‌روم و می‌روم...  
زمین می‌خورم و زخمی می‌شوم. من از خون خوشم می آید... بگذار زخمی شوم... اگر این زخم‌ها برای اوست؛ از التیامش می‌ترسم!  
به خانه می‌رسم... نه... دلم دیوار‌های سفید و چهاردیواری تنگ و هوای پوسیده را نمی‌خواهد....  
به پارکی آن نزدیکی می‌روم و روی خاک می‌نشینم. گریه می‌کنم...  
صورت خیسم، باران را حس نمی‌کند...


	4. 4

پاکت سیگار... فندک... لبخند...  
فندکم سیگار را روشن نمی کند.. تلاش میکنم: تق‌تق‌تق...  
دستانم می‌لرزد. زیر چشم‌هایم را چنگ می‌زنم. برای بار هزارم تلاش کردم تا دوستم داشته باشد. برای بار هزارم تلاش کردم... مشکل از پشتکاری من نیست.... مشکل خود _من_ است...!  
زیر پایم گل می شود... خاک را گل نکنیم باران، خاک را گل نکنیم!  
آتش جهنم را به این باران ترجیح می‌دهم. چرا من....

**به راستی چرا من نمرده‌ام؟**   
**چرا هنوز باید زندگی‌کنم!؟**   
**اگر من معشوقش نیستم، این زندگی را نمی‌خواهم!**


	5. 5

صدای رعد و برق، سکوت فریادم را می‌شکند!   
نور،صدا،آب،گل،باد  
عناصر حیات... این صدا‌ی‌دهشتناک تنم را می‌لرزاند... من بین این عناصر، مثل صدا ام... آزار دهنده و اضافه.  
برایم مهم نیست!  
مهم نیست!  
مهم نیست!  
اشک هایم با هق هق در هم می آمیزند...  
من هیچوقت از _من_ بودن خوشم نیامد.  
من یک دختر غرغروی چاقم و او... هزاران چیز ارزشمند است...  
او...  
من لیاقتش را ندارم.  
چشم هایم را می‌بندم...  
خودم را تسلیم باران می‌کنم... تا بشورتم و از این حس خلاصم کند...  
هق‌ هق...


	6. 6

الان سال هاست که از او و خاطراتش می‌گذرد. دیوار‌های شهر، زرد شده‌اند؛ آجر ها ترک خورده‌اند و من‌‌‌‌.... من هم مرده‌ام.  
زیر درختان قدم می‌زنم. بوی بهار می‌آید... حالت تهوع می‌گیرم.  
از بهار بدم می‌آید... وقتی بهار می‌شود دیگر نمی‌توان سوییشرت‌های کلفت و نرم را تنم کنم.  
پاهایم درد می‌کند. خیلی وقت است که بی‌توجه راه می‌روم. می‌خواهم کاشی‌های شهر را بشمارم، شهر را متر بزنم.... شهر من...  
کوچک است! آنقدر کوچک و گرفته که هنوز می‌تواند بوی تو را بدهد.  
آنقدر کوچک و گرفته که درختانش فقط کنده‌هایی هستند خشک شده...  
مردمش بجای لبخند، خط اخم دارند؛ در این شهر همه شکست می‌خورند. همان‌طور که بعدازتو، من با شکست‌های متعددم، داروندارم را از دست دادم.  
خیلی وقت است که دیگر روزنامه نمی‌خوانم؛ قهوه نمی‌خورم...  
چای قند‌پهلو صبحانه‌ام است، کمی نان و پنیر نهارم؛ شام هم معمولا غصه می‌خورم...   
می‌دانستی غصه از آب‌کرفس هم بیشتر لاغر می‌کند؟  
بچه‌های این شهر عجیبند. در فیلم ها می‌خندند و بازی می‌کنند ولی در واقعیت، ناامیدانه از پنجره‌ی‌ماشین به بیرون چشم می‌دوزند.  
شهر از خلاف پر است!  
من...  
من از خاکستر سیگار و غم...  
چندوقتی می‌شود که از روزی‌ یک نخ، رسیده‌ام به روزی یک پاکت، و بعد روزی چندها‌ پاکت... می‌ترسم به قیافه ی احتمالی ریه‌هام فکر کنم.  
خودم را با آهنگ خفه می‌کنم... سعی می‌کنم از هیچ‌چیز نترسم...  
اما من از زنده‌ماندن وحشت دارم....  
از دیدن سایه‌ی آشنا‌ی تو روی درودیوار این شهر وحشت دارم...

**بعد از من کجا رفتی؟**   
**من که...**   
**بعد از تو ناپدید شدم...**


	7. 7

هر گوشه‌ی شهر، یک کافی شاپ باز شده است... مثل آن‌موقع ها که تو بودی نیستند... چیز‌های عجیبی می‌فروشند... اسم هایشان عجیب است!*  
غذا های مریخی...   
شهر بیگانه شده است...  
شاید هم من بیگانه شده ام!  
دیگر جز مشکی نمی‌پوشم؛ آستین های بلند، چهره‌ای اخمو... چهره‌ای گرفته تر از یک پاییز خسته....  
رمان زیاد می‌خوانم؛ شعر زیاد می‌خوانم...  
کار‌های کلیشه‌ای زیاد انجام می‌دهم...  
هیچ وقت طعم یواشکی اسپری کردن دیوارهای شهر را نچشیده‌ام.  
آسمان به تازگی خاکستری شده...  
یا من این.طور فکر می‌کنم؟

 **شاید هم چشم‌هایم** **کورسوی** **نور امیدت را ندارند..**.


	8. 8

امروز کار مورد علاقه ام را کردم. نشستم و ساعت‌ها به حرکت ابرها نگاه کردم.  
خیلی پشمکی و خوشگل‌اند. تو این‌طور فکر نمی‌کنی؟ یک بسته چیپس هم با خودم برده بودم... هنوز شکموام. اما رغبتی به خوردن نداشتم. آخر نمی‌دانی چه شد...  
درست هنگام قدم زدن، همانی را دیدم که دوستش داشتی... ترک یک موتور نشسته بود... نمی‌دانستم او را هم تنها گذاشتی... دیدنش ذهنم را به هم ریخت.   
آن شب، وقتی کشیدن ۱۰ پاکت بهمن هم کمکم نکرد، افکارم را بسته بندی کردم و دو بار دور جعبه‌ی خاطرات تو را چسب زدم... همان شب طوفانی. اما گهگاهی یک کم شیطانی می‌کنم و برای آزادی اشکهایم هم که شده، بوی اوراق توی جعبه را در ریه هایم می‌کشم... ورق هایی از دفتر زندگی ام...  
کم‌کم ابرها گم می‌شوند و چراغ‌ها‌ی خیابان روشن.   
نمی‌خواهم چمن را ترک کنم. از زمین سرد خوشم می‌آید... وقتی زیرم سرد است، بهتر فکر می‌کنم.  
از سنگدلی‌ات متعجبم کردی. او... تو... به هم می‌آمدید. یواشکی

**آرزوی خوشبختی‌تان را می‌کردم. خیلی یواشکی.**


	9. 9

باز هم در میوه‌فروشی، آن دختر را دیدم. ریمل‌هایش ریخته بود. زیر چشم‌هایش سیاه بود... دیروز داشت می‌خندید.. با آن پسر موتورسوار مرموز... پس یعنی از آدم های مرموز خوشش می‌آید؟  
هرچند... من خیلی‌وقت است که پس از تو مرموز بودن را کنار گذاشتم...   
اما امروز زیر چشمش سیاه بود...  
نمی‌خواستم با او روبرو شوم اما...  
انسان نمی‌‌تواند جلوی تقدیرش را بگیرد. ستاره ها هم نمی‌خواهند بمیرند. اما خورشید از آنها درخشان تر است. پس موقتا می‌میرند تا باز هم شب شود و روزگارشان فرا برسد.  
به راستی که خورشید می‌میراند و ماه زنده می‌کند.  
حرف های بی ربط می‌زنم؛ می‌دانم...  
اما من از دیدن آشناهای قدیمی متنفرم.  
ناخواسته به سبدخریدش خوردم. سرش را بلند کرد و دیدم. هرچند تصنعی، مجبوز به زدن لبخندهایی ناخواسته شدیم. چشم‌هایش زخم های ترمیم یافته‌ای را می‌شکافت... تا عمق وجودم را سوزاند.  
-سلام!  
+سلام... چقدر گذشته است!  
ناخواسته یاد حرف عاشقش افتادم... همان شب که دیر کرده بودی...  
می‌خواستم بوی تو را حفظ کنم... همیشه ته مزه‌ای از عطر همین دختر شکسته‌ی روبرویم را می‌داد...  
لبخند می‌زند... شاید از سکوت طولانی‌‌ام..  
-اتفاقات گذشته تازه درک می‌شوند.  
پوزخندی عصبی می‌زنم... زمین را نگاه می‌کنم و لبم را عصبی می‌جوم. همچنان به عمق وجودم خیره‌شده. سعی در چه چیزی دارد؟ کاوش دردم؟  
+درک نشوند! تمام‌شده‌ها لازم نیست درک شوند!  
می‌گذارم و می‌روم. تحملم تمام شده. ماشین ها در ترافیک چنان به هم چسبیده‌اند که ناخواسته به دیوار می‌چسبم... پیاده‌رو شلوغ است. عرق می‌کنم... همه در‌هم می‌لولند.  
-وایسا!  
از مغازه بیرون می‌جهد. نه! نه! می‌دوم. میان جمعیت گم می‌شود. دارم بالا می‌آورم. صدای هو‌هو‌ی قطار می‌پیچد تا مغز استخوانم... نه! صدای ترمز ماشین‌هاست... راننده های عصبانی بوق می‌زنند... چند نفر فحش می‌دهند... تنش زیاد است. فریاد می‌کشم. صدایی درنمی‌آید...  
با جنون خالص به جیب هایم دست می‌کشم؛ نفس نفس می‌زنم.  
بالاخره سیگار و فندکم را پیدا می‌کنم.  
*تق* صدای گرم شعله در وسط آن هیاهو و شلوغی آرامش بخش است. یک پک می‌زنم... اعتیاد... دوست قدیمی آرامش‌بخشم.  
خانه ها از بالا به هم چسبیده اند و مثل یک گنبد مانع ورود هوا می‌شوند. دارم خفه می‌شوم.  
همان جا کف خیابان می‌نشینم. ریمل‌های من هم مثل آن دختر می‌ریزد و دریاچه ای سیاه زیر چشمانم درست می‌کند.  
نفسم بالا نمی‌آید.  
مردم ترحم آمیز نگاهم می‌کنند...  
از ترحم بدم می‌آید.  
از همه‌چیز و همه‌کس بدم می‌آید.  
حتی از تو هم بدم می‌آید!

**گاهاً یواشکی معشوقت را دوست داشتم!**


	10. 10

تلویزیون در خانه وزوز می‌کند؛ مغز من هم.  
ساکتم.  
قوز کرده‌ام.  
نشسته‌ام.  
افکار، ذهنم را می‌جوند.  
چطور؟ چطور؟  
زندگی‌ام پیچیده است نه؟  
از ترک خانه می‌ترسم. در این چهاردیواری خوشحالم... نه! چه‌کسی را گول می‌زنم؟ ناراحت‌تر نمی‌توانستم باشم. صندلی‌های ذهنم، پر شده؛ غلغله‌ایست از افکار...  
روحم شکسته. چند‌ صد قسمت. و هر قسمت به تنگ‌بختی من می‌خندد.  
پوزخند‌ می‌زنم. تنگ.بختی من!  
چه زیباست تلاش صادقانه ماهی قرمز کوچک برای در آمدن از تُنگ کوچک...  
چه زیباست تلاش صادقانه آب، برای رسیدن به ماه... ماه سفید...  
ماه شب تاریک آب...   
ماه شب تاریک آب...  
چند روز است که نه غذایی فروبردم؛ و نه با کسی حرفی زدم.  
روزها می‌گذرند... روزهای عمر من.  
پیر شدیم؛ بزرگ نه!  
با یاد آوری نام این آهنگ، آوایی در مغزم می‌پیچد... نفس عمیقی می‌کشم.  
بزرگ هم شدم؟  
فکر نکنم.  
چشم‌هایم را می‌بندم، آرام عقب و جلو می‌روم و بغضم را قورت می‌دهم... گریه، گریه، گریه!  
زمزمه می‌کنم:  
 _دست ها می‌سایم، تا دری_ _بگشایم_ _._  
 _بر_ _عبث_ _می‌پایم، تا به در کس آید._  
 _در و دیوار به‌هم ریخته‌شان بر سرم می‌شکند..._  
 _می‌تراود مهتاب، می‌درخشد شبتاب"_  
چه قشنگ می‌گوید نیما...

 **آسمان غم تاریک است...**  
 **تاریک‌تر از دل ما.**  
~


	11. 11

Change of POV  
شکسته شده بود... درکش می‌کردم، درکم می‌کرد، درکش می‌کردم، درکم می‌کرد...  
دنبالش که رفتم اما، گذاشت رفت.  
ابرها آن‌روز خیلی پف داشتند. بالای دیوار بزرگراه نشستم و پاهایم را تکان تکان دادم... عقب، جلو، عقب...  
پایین را نگاه کردم: ترافیک  
بالا را نگاه کردم: آزادی  
بغضم را فرو دادم. آرام شعرهای مادربزرگم را زمزمه کردم..  
 _بارون میاد، جر جر..._  
 _پشت خونه ی هاجر..._  
 _هاجر عروسی داره..._  
 _دمب_ _خروسی داره.._  
اشک می‌ریزم، باز هم اشک....  
ای کاش می‌سوختم و می‌رفتم بالا و ابر می‌شدم...  
لبخند می‌زنم. رد اشک، حس عجیبی روی گونه هایم ایجاد می‌کند.  
از چه می‌ترسم؟ او هم یک دختر است؛ وابسته به سیگار، عین خودم....  
اگر از من فرار می‌کند؛ کاری می‌کنم راه فراری نداشته باشد...

**دو دختر سیگاری، در صفحه ی روزگار، روبروی هم قرار می‌گیرند.**


	12. 12

**Change of pov**  
به دیوار روبرو خیره مانده‌ام.  
برای اولین بار حس تنهایی کردم.  
یعنی...  
اگر دو هفته هم از من خبری نشود، هیچ احوال‌پرسی ندارم.  
تازه، دارم به ترک‌های‌دیوار زندگیم پی می‌برم.  
صدای موزیک را بلند می‌کنم، آنقدر بلند که نه صدای افکارم را بشنوم، و نه آن سوت آزار دهنده ترمز ماشین ها در ترافیک...  
از وقتی به یاد دارم، آن صدا ی دلهره‌آور، برایم جنون بود.  
چشم‌هایم قرمز شده اند...  
پف کرده‌اند...  
صورتم هم پف کرده‌است.  
I wanna taste her lips  
Yeah 'cause they taste like you  
آهنگ... تمام ذهنم را فلج می‌کند...  
I've got a girl crush  
.  
خاموشش می‌کنم؛ قطعش می‌کنم.  
جیغ می‌کشم، فریاد می‌کشم، سیگارم را در می‌آورم و با حقیقت تلخی روبه‌رو می‌شوم.

**پس از سال‌ها،** **فندکم** **دیگر شعله‌ای روشن نمی‌کند.**


	13. 13

**Change of pov**  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم

و بالاخره در باز می‌شود.  
صورتی خسته و خیس در را باز می‌کند. به محض دیدنم، در را می‌کوبد.

زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم  
زنگ در را می‌زنم

گریه می‌کند.  
در را باز می‌کند.

-من صدمه دیدم.  
+نمی‌گذارم وارد خانه‌ام شوی.  
-من صدمه دیدم.  
+هنوز سر حرفم هستم.  
-من صدمه دیدم.  
یقه‌ام را می‌گیرد، به دیوار می‌چسباندم.

+و من هم مرگ را بوسیده ام.

ولم می‌کند. سرش را پایین می‌اندازد. باز هم بغض.  
+و من هم... این ها همش تقصیر گدازه‌های خاطرات است... گدازه‌های.سوزان خاطرات.  
-من زخمی‌ام.  
+لبهای مرگ... مرده ی متحرکت می‌کنند.  
-درد داره.  
+قبلا تحملش کردم؛ بار دیگر... نمی‌توانم.  
-کمک...

**التماسش** **کردم. برای اولین بار،** **التماسش** **کردم.**


	14. 14

**Change** **of** **pov**  
 **Flash back**  
خاکِ تر از باران...  
بوی خوبی می‌آید، بوی کهنگی.  
بوی خون!  
نفسم بند آمده...  
کمک...  
فریادی خفه...  
کسی نیست تا به دخترکی متروک توجه کند...  
کمک!  
نفس، نفس.  
قلبم می‌زند.  
 **End of flash back**  
به زمین افتادم...  
با چشم های خون‌گرفته نگاهش کردم.  
فقط نگاهش کردم.  
نگاهش کردم.  
نگاهش کردم.  
نگاهش کردم.  
نگاهش کردم.  
کنارم نشست.  
-می‌دانم تو هم به کمک محتاجی.  
گریه می‌کردم.  
+متشنج.  
لبخند می‌زند، لبخند می‌زنم.

**هر چه باشد، من به چشم‌هایش باور دارم.**   
**من نگاهش کردم.**


	15. 15

**Nobody's pov**  
باز هم طوفان شده... آسمان خسته‌ی‌پاییز.  
دو سایه در پارک قدم می‌زنند. صاحب ندارند.  
گردنبندی، دست یکی از آن سایه‌هاست.  
در گوش آن‌یکی زمزمه می‌کند: "این را مرگ به من داد... راستی، یادم رفت بگم! لب‌هایش هنوز مزه لب‌های تو را می‌داد."  
باد، سایه گردنبند را با خود می‌برد...  
باد...  
این باد موذی...

مرگ در انتظار بوسیدن نفر بعدی‌ست.

**مرگ...**   
**مرا می‌بوسی!؟**


	16. Playlist

Girl Crush~Harry Styles  
Afraid~ The Neighborhood   
Fou~ Shahin Najafi   
Believer~Imagine Dragons


End file.
